Just Simple Love
by nianara
Summary: Cuma cerita cinta yang sederhana dari pasangan yang sederhana. Biarlah, cinta ini berjalan dengan sederhana. Yang terpenting, perasaan keduanya bukanlah perasaan yang sederhana. Shikaino/Slight Sasusaku.


**Warning : OOC, typo(s), AU, Slight Sasusaku, Judul gak nyambung, etc.**

_Cuma cerita cinta yang sederhana dari pasangan yang sederhana. Biarlah, cinta ini berjalan dengan sederhana. Yang terpenting, perasaan keduanya bukanlah perasaan yang sederhana._

**Just Simple Love**

**Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Just Simple Love-nianara**

**Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship.**

**Rated : T (teen)**

**Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Aku berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah guna sampai dikelas untuk menemui sahabatku. Beberapa kali menabrak teman seangkatanku atau malah kakak kelasku tidak membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Meskipun aku memilih berhenti sebentar sekedar untuk meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang telah kutabrak.

Sampai pada tempat tujuanku, aku bergegas mencari si kepala pink sahabatku. Lalu berlari menuju meja terakhir didekat jendela, setelah tahu sahabatku sedang membaca sebuah buku disana.

"Sakuraaaa!" tak peduli apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah aku berteriak kearahnya, aku tetap berlari lalu menggebrak meja setelah sampai dihadapan pinky ini.

Yang aku lihat adalah raut wajah tidak suka dari Sakura. Oke, aku maklumi itu. Karena, dia memang tidak suka jika dia mendapat perlakuan yang menurut dirinya kasar seperti tadi.

Sakura menghela nafas kasar " bisakah kau tidak berteriak dan menggebrak meja setiap bertemu aku dikelas? Kebiasaanmu buruk sekali, Ino."

"Kau belum tau kan kalau sedang ada diskon besar-besaran di Mall baru itu? Kita harus kesana Sakura! Bagaimana kalau minggu ini?" seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Berita inilah yang membuatku bergegas berlari dari kantin menuju kelas.

"Ck, terserah kau saja" Sakura kembali berkutat dengan buku-entahlah, aku tidak tahu dan tidak tertarik untuk mencari tahu.

Mengetahui sahabatku terlihat mengacuhkanku, aku cemberut "Ah, tapi aku sedang ingin ke taman ria yang juga baru itu" dan terus berbicara hal yang kusebut 'berita bagus'.

"Huh?"

"Katanya kita akan dapat potongan 50 persen jika kita datang ke taman ria itu bersama pasangan. Sayang aku belum punya pasangan" aku terus melanjutkan percakapan-yang tidak bisa dibilang percakapan, karena hanya aku yang berbicara sejak tadi. Namun terhenti setelah mendengar seseorang meneriaki-ku dari belakang.

"Arrgghhh! Bisakah kau diam?!" jelas saja langsung kucari siapa si pelaku. Dan kutemukan si kepala-nanas-pemalas-namun-jenius dikursi paling belakang dengan wajah tampak kesal.

Aku memicingkan mata kearahnya "Apa masalahmu?!" kataku setengah berteriak.

Shikamaru mendesah kasar "Masalahku adalah aku tidak bisa tidur karena mulutmu yang cerewet itu terus berbicara."

Merasa tertantang, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju meja dimana Shikamaru berada. Berdiri dihadapannya dan berkacak pinggang "Kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan suaraku, kau bisa pindah ketempat lain kan?!"

"Ck, bodoh. Jelas-jelas aku berada disini sejak sebelum kau berada dikelas"

"Hei, kelas ini bukan punyamu kan?" balasku tak mau kalah. Apalagi setelah dia mengataiku bodoh.

"_Mendokuse_…!" setelah kudengar kata pamungkasnya keluar, kulihat dia mulai menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya yang dilipat didepannya lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya dimeja. Mau tidur lagi atau yang tepatnya-mau mengacuhkanku eh?.

Tidak terima diacuhkan, aku menggebrak mejanya. Kontan saja itu membuat pemuda cerdas ini terkejut lalu mendelik tajam kearahku "Sebenarnya apa maumu?!" ucapnya, tidak terima kalau aku mengganggu rutinitas favoritnya.

"Kau mengacuhkanku, aku tidak suka itu. Dan… urusan kita belum selesai" ucapku sedikit tersenyum melihatnya seperti orang frustasi.

"Pasangan bodoh. Setiap hari kerjaannya hanya bertengkar. Jadi suami-istri kok tidak pernah akur sih."

"Hei Shikamaru, jangan omeli istrimu terus."

"KAMI BUKAN SUAMI ISTRI!" ucapku dan Shikamaru reflek secara bersamaan sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada duo-aneh yang langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Cih, yang benar saja… suami-istri? Naruto dan Kiba bodoh!

o

o

o

"Ck, Shikamaru bodoh. Kau lihat tadi? Dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Padahal kan sudah kubilang kalau masalah tadi itu belum selesai" cerocos ku pada Sakura yang duduk manis di depan ku, mendengarkan keluhanku.

Sakura meminum jus jeruknya "Kalian ini tidak lelah? Setiap hari bertengkar seperti itu? Padahal, kau dan Shikamaru kan teman sejak kecil. Agak aneh, teman-atau malah sahabat yang setiap hari tidak pernah akur."

Ucapan Sakura membuatku diam seribu bahasa dan memilih untuk meminum susu _strawberry_ yang sejak tadi terlupakan.

Dan… yah. Yang dikatakan Sakura tadi benar. Aku dan Shikamaru memang teman sejak kecil. Bukan hanya Shikamaru, tapi juga pemuda tambun yang sering terlihat bersama Shikamaru, yaitu Choji. Bahkan, dulu aku sering mengklaim kalau mereka adalah sahabatku. Tetangga, teman belajar, dan orang tua kami yang memang dekat membuat aku, Shikamaru dan Choji dikenal sebagai sahabat dekat.

"Setahuku, kau tidak pernah bertengkar dengan Shikamaru, Ino" Kata Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" lanjutnya.

Oke, aku jadi bernostagia. Aku memang lahir dan besar di Jepang, namun keluargaku pindah ke Jerman saat aku lulus Sekolah Dasar. Dan sebulan yang lalu, aku kembali ke Jepang dan langsung sekolah disini. Aku memilih sekolah ini karena aku tau, bahwa teman-temanku juga bersekolah di SMA Konoha ini. Khususnya Shikamaru dan Choji.

Saat sampai di Jepang, dengan kerinduan yang sangat, aku langsung menemui Shikamaru setelah bertemu dengan Choji sebelumnya. Aku bertanya padanya, apakah dia merindukanku selama di Jerman. Dan respon Shikamaru benar-benar membuat ku naik darah. Dia hanya melirikku dengan mata mengantuknya dan berbicara dengan santainya _"Haruskah?" _Padahal, aku sudah terang-terangan mengatakan kalau aku sangat merindukannya. Grr… Shikamaru menyebalkan!

Dan setelah kejadian itu, aku sering sekali marah pada Shikamaru karena dibuat kesal olehnya.

"Ino!" sekali lagi, Sakura membuat ku tersadar. "Kau ini kenapa bengong sih?."

Aku sendiri hanya nyengir "Maaf. Aku hanya tidak habis fikir. Shikamaru itu menyebalkan ya? Kenapa dia selalu mengganggu ku sih. Aku jadi ragu dengan duplikat jeniusnya. Dia itu bodoh!"

"Begitu ya."

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, kutengokkan kepalaku ke belakang. Shikamaru dengan tampang yang… uh menyebalkan, ada dihadapanku "Kenapa huh?" tantangku.

Setelah itu, kejadian yang berlangsung membuat ku kaget. Shikamaru menarik pergelangan tanganku. Jelas saja aku meronta. Dia menarikku menjauh dari kantin dan meninggalkan Sakura yang mungkin kebingungan.

"Lepas!" rintihku. Kupukul tangannya yang mencengkram tanganku.

"Shikamaru , lepaskan…!"

Selama Shikamaru menyeretku, aku terus menjerit tidak jelas. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dibawa kemana aku. Yang penting aku bisa melepaskan tangan Shikamaru ini dari tanganku. Sungguh, genggamannya ini terlalu kencang. Sakit…

Kejadian selanjutnya adalah Shikamaru melepaskan cengkramannya. Namun tangannya membekap mulutku, dan itu membuatku menutup rapat mataku. Aku tidak tau Shikamaru bisa seperti ini. Oke, aku takut sekarang.

"Jadilah pacarku."

Eh, apa maksudnya? Aku membuka mataku yang membulat karena ucapan singkatnya. Shikamaru menarik tangannya yang membekap ku tadi. Aku menunduk sebentar "Maaf, kau bukan tipeku Shika."

"Bodoh! Pura-pura saja."

"P-pura-pura?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Dengarkan aku. Kau pasti tahu Sasuke kan?" aku spontan mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru.

Tentu saja aku tahu Sasuke, dia itu pangeran sekolah. Aku sendiri sempat menyukainya. Tapi, tidak lagi karena aku merasa dia tidak akan membalas perasaanku.

"Sepertinya dia menyukai temanmu-Sakura" dan ucapan Shikamaru benar-benar hampir membuatku jantungan. "Sasuke selalu memperhatikannya. Tapi, kau tau kan, Uchiha. Gengsinya setengah hidup. Dan aku ingin membantu Sasuke untuk lebih dekat dengan Sakura."

Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menolak. Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Dan mendengar ini, Sakura pasti senang sekali. Lagipula, aku juga bisa membantu Sakura.

"Oke!"

o

o

o

"Sakura, kami berdua sudah jadian lho. Pulang berempat yuk."

Itu tadi memalukan, aku tau. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Shikamaru itu orangnya tidak banyak ngomong. Aku sendiri jadi bingung bagaimana memberi tahu Sakura hal ini.

Dan karena biasanya Shikamaru pulang dengan Sasuke, sementara aku biasa pulang dengan Sakura, ini bisa dijadikan kesempatan.

"Ayo pulaaaang!" ucapku kelewat berlebihan. Ukh.

"Kalian betul jadian?" suara polos Sakura sukses membuat ku dan Shikamaru membatu sebentar.

Cepat-cepat aku bersikap biasa. "T-tentu saja. Kau ini bicara apa sih Sakura?"

"Tidak terlihat seperti orang pacaran" Sakura jeli sekali!

"Masa sih…" kata Shikamaru pelan. Aku melirik kearahnya.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengalungkan lengannya di belakang kepalaku. Jari-jarinya bergerak-mendorong pipiku agar wajahku berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. I-ini diluar skenario…!

Deg! Kedua tanganku menahan tubuh Shikamaru untuk tidak terlalu dekat denganku. Bertahun-tahun kenal dengan Shikamaru, aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya sedekat ini.

"Kau tidak percaya? Kami pacaran kok" ujar Shikamaru tenang. Kepalanya menoleh kepada Sakura. "Hehe, iya. Yasudah, ayo pulang" Sakura dan Sasuke kubiarkan berjalan agak jauh didepan.

Syukurlah Sakura tidak lagi curiga. Ini berkat Shikamaru. Walaupun itu tadi tidak bisa kuterima. Ck, Shikamaru tetap menyebalkan.

Mendadak sebuah tangan terulur kearahku. Tangan Shikamaru.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya keheranan. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Dengan cepat, dia menggandeng tanganku. Kontan, aku sedikit tersentak.

"Kau mau dicurigai lagi oleh Sakura?" benar juga. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus siap seperti ini. Huh…

"Mana nomormu. Kita bertukar nomor ponsel."

"Eh?"

"Tidak ada jawaban lain selain 'eh' hah?" sewot Shikamaru.

"Hanya saat kita pura-pura pacaran."

"Baiklah." Dan ini fakta kedua. Aku mengenal Shikamaru seumur hidupku, namun aku tidak pernah bertukar nomor ponsel. Yaaa, karena menurut Shikamaru, ini merepotkan. Dan menurutku, aku dan dia tetap bisa menjaga komunikasi tanpa harus lewat ponsel.

o

o

o

Seminggu berlalu. Seminggu juga aku sudah melakukan rencanaku dengan Shikamaru. Sakura dan Sasuke juga terlihat lebih dekat sekarang. Selama ini, kami berempat selalu pulang bersama dan saat jam istirahat pun, dikantin bersama. Saat ini pun sama, liburan ke Taman Ria berempat.

"Sakura, kau duduk dengan Sasuke ya. Kau tahu kan kalau aku dan Shikamaru ingin berduaan" ucapku pada Sakura dan Sasuke sambil mengerling nakal saat ingin pergi ke wahana kincir raksasa.

Dan sekarang, kami berempat sudah naik kincir raksasa. Dengan Sakura dan Sasuke yang terlebih dulu naik. Sehingga, aku dan Shikamaru dapat melihat mereka dari belakang.

"Ah, sepertinya mereka semakin dekat ya" ucapku mengintip Sakura dan Sasuke dari bianglala yang kutumpangi bersama Shikamaru. Melihat Sakura tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke membuatku lega.

"Oh ya. Apalagi yang harus kita lakukan setelah Sasuke sukses, Shika?" tanyaku pada Shikamaru. Aku bergerak untuk duduk disebelahnya. Bianglala masih berjalan.

"Hm, apa ya?" Shikamaru hanya bergumam.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, "Ah iyaya. Berarti kita juga tidak perlu pura-pura pacaran lagi" dan entah mengapa, aku mersa Shikamaru sedikit tersentak dengan ucapanku.

"Maaf, Ino. Padahal kita selalu bertengkar, sekarang kita malah terlihat berdua terus. Aku tau kau tidak suka. Tapi… terimakasih sudah mau membantuku."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, kau kan juga tidak menyukai ini. Bukankah kau membenci ku?" Shikamaru menatapku. "Kita impas kan. Dan lagi, aku disini juga untuk membantu Sakura kok. Aku juga berterimakasih padamu" aku tersenyum pada Shikamaru. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku tersenyum kepadanya.

Entah kenapa, aku merindukan moment berdua bersama Shikamaru seperti ini. Seperti déjà vu, sejak kecil aku dan Shikamaru sering sekali naik wahana ini.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar, "Ah, kita sudah hampir sampai" aku bangkit dari dudukku, namun gerakanku terhenti saat merasakan genggaman di pergelangan tanganku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan Shikamaru.

"Aku… tidak membencimu."

Tubuhku membeku sesaat. Aku bingung sekarang "A-apaan sih!" aku menghempaskan tangan Shikamaru "Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak merindukanku saat aku ada di Jerman" ucapku emosi.

"Kau kesal padaku karena itu?" kata Shikamaru tenang, dia menatap mataku.

Sekarang aku kembali bingung. Ya. Aku kesal karena dia tidak peduli padaku saat aku di Jerman. Tapi kenapa aku kesal? S-sebenarnya kenapa aku ini?

"A-aku−" ucapanku terhenti sempurna setelah kurasakan Shikamaru menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Jelas saja aku kaget setengah mati.

"Sh−shikamaru…"

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu saat kau kembali ke Jepang. Aku sendiri sebenarnya senang kau telah kembali. Tapi, kau tau aku seperti apa, Ino. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan" ujar Shikamaru panjang. Aku masih mencari kesadaranku.

Shikamaru menelungkupkan tangannya dikedua pipiku. Wajahnya terlalu dekat! Kini dia menatapku intens "Aku tidak pernah membencimu, Ino" bisiknya.

Ya Tuhaaaaan… wajahnya semakin dekat. Aku sendiri hanya pasrah. Walau, aku yakin, wajahku sedang panik saat ini.

Grakkk

Shikamaru langsung mengambil jarak setelah petugas bianglala membuka pintu bianglala. Kincir raksasa ini sudah berhenti. Sudah waktunya turun rupanya. Wajahku masih tersipu hebat karena kejadian tadi. Shikamaru, kau… menyebalkan.

o

o

o

Tenang Ino. Tenang. Dinginkan kepalamu. Anggap itu tidak pernah terjadi. Aaa… aku tidak bisaaa. Shikamaru bodoh. Kau sudah membuatku seperti ini!

Aku terlihat seperti orang gila saat ini. Aku mengacak rambutku kasar. Wajahku tidak karuan. Oke, aku masih sadar ini ditempat umum. Jadi, secepat mungkin kurapikan riasanku.

Pandanganku terhenti saat melihat Sasuke duduk dikursi taman sendiri. Aku mendekat kearahnya, "Dimana Sakura, Sasuke?" tanyaku.

Sasuke menoleh kepadaku, "Ke toilet. Mana Shikamaru?"

"Beli minum" Jawabku singkat. Kududukkan diriku disebelah Sasuke. Menikmati pemandangan taman ria ini.

"Ino…" Sasuke bersuara tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau benar pacaran dengan Shikamaru?" Ketahuan kah?

Lagi-lagi, aku memilih mengalihkan pandanganku, "Harus bilang berapa kali sih. Kau tidak percaya ya?" ucapku diselingi kikikkan kecil.

"Aku… menyukaimu sih."

Deg.

Aku menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Ino" ujar Sasuke. Jadi, selama ini, bukan Sakura yang diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Tapi… aku. Aku?

"Tenang saja, Sasuke" dan, oh… sejak kapan Shikamaru ada disini? "Aku dan Ino hanya pura-pura. Kukira kau menyukai Sakura. Makannya aku pura-pura pacaran dengan Ino agar kau bisa dekat dengan Sakura."

"Ino bukan pacarku."

Kenapa sakit? Ini sakit sekali… Shikamaru dapat mengatakan kalau aku bukan pacarnya dengan lancar. Dia bilang begitu dengan jelas. Aku kenapa?

"Benar, aku tidak butuh pacar seperti Shikamaru" bodoh! Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan.

"Shikamaru, hapus nomor ponselku sekarang" kataku. Tangan ku terulur, seolah meminta ponselnya. "Kau janji akan menyimpannya selama pura-pura pacaran kan?" tambahku.

"Oke. Tapi, ini merepotkan. Kau bisa menghapusnya sendiri, nih" Shikamaru menyodorkan ponselnya kearahku. Aku mendekat kearahnya bermaksud untuk meraih ponselnya. Tapi, dia justru mengangkat ponselnya tinggi –tinggi. Aku yang lebih pendek darinya, tidak bisa menggapainya.

Aku tidak bisa menggapai ponselnya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggapai perasaanku. Perasaanku… pada Shikamaru.

"Sini, Shika!"

"Ambil sendiri."

"Aku tidak sampai."

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku meneteskan air mata sekarang. Pertahananku runtuh. Ya. Aku sadar sekarang. Aku mencintai Shikamaru.

"Kenapa malah main-main sih! Kemarikan ponselmu!" omelku. Bulir air mata masih turun. Yang aneh, aku juga melihat wajah tidak terima dari Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menabrakku. Bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibirku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Tidak pernah sekencang ini. Apa yang dia lakukan? Shikamaru… kau membuatku kacau!

"Sudah jelas kan? Aku tidak bisa menghapus nomor ponselmu. Itu karena aku menyayangimu, Ino. Perasaan yang kurasakan ini perasaan lebih dari sahabat, kau mengerti kan?" ujar Shikamaru setelah melepas tautan bibirnya.

"S-suaramu terlalu kencang, bodoh…" bisikku. "Tapi, terimakasih. Aku juga menyayangimu…" Lagi-lagi Shikamaru memelukku. Aku hanya membalas perlakuannya. Begini ya rasanya jatuh cinta?

"Akhirnya mengaku juga."

"…"

"…"

"Sudah beres, Sakura" Eh?

Sakura muncul dari balik tembok bangunan yang ada disebelah taman secara tiba-tiba "Shikamaru sudah mengaku?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Ng, kalian bicara apa?" ucapku pelan kebingungan.

"Kalian tidak tahu kan? Aku dan Sasuke sudah jadian dua hari yang lalu. Dan kami berdua sadar kalau kalian hanya pura-pura pacaran. Terlihat jelas kok, kalian tidak mesra seperti orang pacaran" kata Sakura menghampira Sasuke. Aku dan Shikamaru sejak tadi diam. Aku memang tidak punya bakat akting ya?

"Jadi, Sasuke tidak benar-benar menyukaiku ya?" ucapku dengan maksud candaan. Tapi, sepertinya, Sakura menanggapi ucapanku, "Bodoh, Sasuke-kun sudah jadi milikku, Ino. Dia tidak mungkin menyukaimu!"

Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati. Sakura tidak pernah berubah jika bicara soal Sasuke. "Santai saja, Sakura. Aku hanya bercanda kok" kataku sambil terkikik kecil.

"Huh, tetap saja!" Sakura menatapku dan Shikamaru bergantian, "lagipula… kau sudah ada yang punya, Ino."

Shikamaru melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Responku adalah menatapnya tajam. Tapi Sakura maupun Sasuke justru tertawa. Mungkin mereka senang melihat pasangan baru ini. Ckck.

"Kami duluan ya." Kata Sasuke singkat dan menghilang bersama Sakura dibalik kerumunan pengunjung taman.

"Mereka sudah jadian dua hari yang lalu. Kalau begitu, untuk apa kita masih pura-pura tadi."

"Biarkan saja. Toh, kalau tadi kita tidak pura-pura, aku tidak mungkin menciummu."

Oke, kurasa cukup. Ucapan Shikamaru ditambah senyum anehnya yang terakhir itu membuatku takut. Dan sekarang, aku juga tahu satu hal yang tidak kuketahui dari Shikamaru selama aku mengenalnya. Pemuda ini berbahaya!

o

o

o

_**NOTE:**_

Hai, aku datang lagi dengan fic keduaaaaa :D Draft fic ini udah jamuran di laptopku sebenarnya. Tapi baru sempat publish sekarang. Soal pair selingan yang diatas tuh *lirik Sasusaku* tadinya mau aku pasang Narusaku. Tapi, kalo dipikir-pikir, Naruto gengsian? Bukan Naruto banget ya. Dan yang tidak menyukai Sasusaku, maaf ya? Aku sih netral dengan pairing apapun/except;Shikaino ;p

Ohya, makasih yang udah review dific Penyesalan. Jujur, aku seneng banget. Review-review itu suka aku baca ulang lho saking senangnya haha.

Semoga kalian suka karyaku ini ya. Jangan lupa kasih kritik atau saran. Terutama dalam penulisan. Sekalian belajar gitu :p

Fic ini udah berkali-kali aku publish dan aku hapus. Maaf maaf, newbie aja kayak gini kelakuannya. Pukuli aku? Jangan juga hehe.

_-nianara_

**Sign out.**


End file.
